The present invention relates to a plasma display panel.
Generally, a phosphor layer and a plurality of electrodes are formed inside a discharge cell partitioned by barrier ribs of the plasma display panel.
When driving signals are applied to the electrodes of the plasma display panel, a discharge occurs inside the discharge cell due to the supplied driving signals. In other words, when the discharge occurs inside the discharge cell due to the supplied driving signals, a discharge gas filled in the discharge cell generates vacuum ultraviolet rays, which thereby cause a phosphor inside the discharge cell to emit light, thus producing visible light. An image is displayed on the screen of the plasma display panel due to the visible light.